Shelby Lynne: Sequel to Chow's Job
by Crayola Emoticon
Summary: This is the story of a faerie named Shelby Lynne, who is attending Alfea and has asked Chow for help in defeating the notorious serial murderer Michael Myers.
1. Chapter 1

Getting ready for college sucks! I need to de-stress. I finally came up with a sequel for Chow's Job. It's a Triple Crossover of Halloween, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Winx Club. X3 Yes, I know it sounds weird, but say that to my brain. It's too much like my room. Very messy and disorganized.

13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B

Yay. Alfea. Shelby looked at the boarding school she was to call home for the next few months and sighed. It was just another place where she would be a freak. Just like every other boarding school.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of the fact that it was in a completely different dimension, however. Like it made a difference. Scientists had been speculating on the existence of alternate dimensions for decades.

She adjusted her pack and entered the gate. Looking around, she saw already that she would stand out. While all the other girls were dressed in bright, preppy colors (some were beyond preppy), she wore dark colors and black lipstick.

A scary-looking lady stopped her. "Have you registered? If you have, then you know the penalty for coming here without registering."

Shelby raised her eyebrow. "I believe it was something about turning me into an iguana?"

The lady stepped aside. "Correct." She huffed. "You may proceed."

Shelby kept her eyes narrowed at the lady as slunk past. Further up the path, she was stopped by another person carrying stacks of papers.

"Name and year?"

"Shelby Lynne, freshman."

He quickly rifled through the papers. "Ah, here you are. These papers are a map of the school, your class schedule, and your dormitory number."

I accepted the papers and entered the school. It was much larger than it appeared from the outside. I finally found my way to my dorm. Finding it was made a lot easier by having my name right there on the door.

I dropped my bags on the floor and flopped onto the bed. Lying there, I reflected on the deal I had made with the man named Chow. That vampire Tsuki had miscalculated. No matter what you did, there will always be at least one Dark Chi Wizard around. Chow was the new Dark Wizard.

Anyways, the deal I had made with him was terribly risky. I had asked him to use his magic to make me a legitimate blood relative of Michael Myers so I could lure out the killer and someday defeat him. I planned to gather data on him with every consecutive Halloween he showed up. To make me a relative, Chow had somehow gotten some of Michael's blood and spelled it, then gave me a transfusion of it. The change in my genetics had been horribly painful, and I was in the hospital for two weeks after that.

After the gene switch, I had gone to a paper artist to forge a new identity as Michael's cousin's daughter. The guy clearly thought I was crazy.

Now here I was, in a completely different dimension, with no clue how my amateurish investigation on Earth was going. Ah, well. I could always ask to return home for Halloween.

13B13B

The first class of the day was headed by the strangest person I had ever seen. He was short and astonishingly bouncy, with curls next to his pointed ears.

"Alright, class! First thing you're gonna learn—transformations!" With that he turned into a squirrel, and I had to suppress the urge to bark at him. It seemed that I wasn't going to be such a freak after all. I had the same magic as the rest of the students.

13B13B

My year at school was going very well. I was actually getting good grades for once, but I still avoided making friends. I can't have friends. They always get killed by that person.

I'd even put up my "family tree" on my dormitory wall. "Cousin Mikey" and I were the only ones left alive on it, and the names of the dead were supplemented with descriptions, how they died, and newspaper articles, as was Michael's name. Anyone who looked at the tree would know that he was the one who killed them all. It seriously creeped out my roommate.

Finally, in September, I asked Miss Faragonda if I could return home for the week surrounding Halloween.

"Why do you ask?"

"…It's a family reunion, of sorts…"

She glanced at me skeptically, her lips pursed.

"Come on," I begged. "I've only got one living relative and he's in a sanitarium. That week is the only time I can see him! Please!"

"Alright," she relented.

"Thank you, Miss Faragonda!"

13B13B

October 27. I packed my bags with weapons and equipment for potions. Before long, I was standing at the departure portals. I smiled to myself.

"Time to see Chow…"

13B13B

**I hope it wasn't too lame… ^-^' Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here' chapter two! ^_^ Oh, before I forget, this fanfic is featuring the original Michael Myers, not the Rob Zombie one. I watched the RZ Halloweens, and I think Michael's face was shown way too much, and when he was shot at the end of the second movie, I noticed his beard was fluffy. FLUFFY! What part of "Michael Myers" suggests fluffiness! Okay, I'm done ranting.

Sorry about the long wait, but I had to let my brain settle on a single coninuation, not a whole dozen… ^_^' Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween, Jackie Chan Adventures, or Winx Club. I am only using some of the characters and/or concepts for entertainment only.**

13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B

Chow bustled around the diner called Santiago's. He had gotten used to the cross-dressing, and Finn, with some help from a therapist, had also gotten used to it.

He felt a familiar, scintillating presence and inwardly groaned. Shelby Lynne had come back. Eyes narrowing, he focused on her power and inspected it. She had gotten stronger, her magic more developed. Chow sighed. This was going to be a long day if she was here for what he thought she was here for.

13B13B

I entered Santiago's and scanned the room for Chow. Funny, I thought I'd felt his magic energy coming from in here. Shrugging, I sat at one of the tables. I was really hungry anyways.

I hadn't sat there very long before a pretty Chinese girl approached with a menu, and as she got closer, so did Chow's magical presence. My eyes bugged out at the realization and I had to bite back a laugh as she got closer.

When she handed me the menu, I tentatively asked, "Chow? Is that seriously you?"

She scowled at me. "Yeah. What of it?"

This time my face turned a bright plum from suppressed laughter. Chow glared and muttered something under his breath. I only realized it was a spell when my throat seized up, blocking my airway. I hastily put my hands up in surrender, and my throat reopened.

I lay my head on the table, gasping for breath. I heard some talking above me, but was too dazed to make it out.

"Shelby. Shelby!" It was Chow. Who else would it be, really?

I looked up to see him fixing me with a death glare. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! It was just too… unexpected."

He sighed, then looked me in the eye. "Are you here for what I think you're here for?"

I nodded. "Yup. Gonna lure Myers out to that old farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. If he goes straight there, no-one else should get hurt."

Chow narrowed his eyes at me. "Why are you telling me this, anyways?"

I gave him my best puppy eyes. "…I thought you were gonna help me with this…" I whined.

He just rolled his eyes. "You wish, dork."

I stared down at the menu, feigning defeat. It was going according to plan. I didn't want Michael hurting Chow. Chow's too nice.

"Could I have the fried mozzarella sticks appetizer and a cream soda, please?"

Chow was startled, to say the least. He hadn't been expecting the change in topic. I took a moment to take some delight in his frazzled expression.

"Ah… yeah. Lemme just write that down…. Are you gonna want anything after the appetizer?"

I shook my head. "Too many nerves." I offered as an explanation.

Chow shrugged. "Alright…"

13B13B

Bang Bang Bang!

Miss Faragonda looked up from the papers on her desk. Who was it that was banging so loudly on her office door? Curious, she got up and opened it. There stood Shelby's roommate, Mukudori-Hime, looking rather distraught.

"Miss Faragonda," she began in a quavering voice. "Where's Shelby?"

"Shelby went home for a family reunion…"

At this, Mukudori wailed and grabbed at the headmistress's blouse. "Some reunion! Her only living relative is a madman!"

Faragonda gently pried Mukudori's hands from her blouse and led her to the couch. "Shelby already told me that her last relative was in a sanitarium, but a madman?"

Mukudori nodded. "She has her family tree on the wall, covered in newspaper clippings and police statements. Please, Miss Faragonda, just look at it for a bit, please! Shelby's in danger!"

Faragonda's eyes widened. "What!"

13B13B

Shelby sat in the old farmhouse on the outskirts of San Francisco, drawing page after page of knives and other weapons. When the time came, she would use her magic to activate the drawings and make them real.

Her stomach growled and she sighed, setting aside the drawing she was working on. Picking up another paper, she drew a steaming bowl of ramen. She channeled her magic to her hands, and the bowl was soon resting on top of the paper. Shelby grinned. This was definitely a way to save money during college.

13B13B

Finn watched as Chow swept the kitchen floor—again. Honestly, when Chow was worried about something, he turned into such a housewife. When Chow Brought out the mop and bucket for the fourth time, Finn decided he'd had enough.

"Hey. Chow!"

Chow jumped a bit before glaring at Finn.

"What!" He snapped. "I'm busy here!"

"Hate to break it to ya, buddy, but you've already mopped that floor three times." Ratso interjected.

"Yeah, man. What's buggin' ya?"

Chow just shook his head. "It's nothing."

Finn glared at Chow's back. "Fine then, _Chloe."_

Chow stiffened. He _hated_ it when Finn used his work name. Whirling, he threw the mop at Finn's head, who merely ducked.

"You wanna know what's bothering me? Shelby's back!"

Finn and Ratso stared in stunned silence for a moment then erupted into mild confusion.

"She seriously came back? She really is crazy!"

"Why is she back here? She'll bring Myers right to us!" and so on.

Chow sighed and put his palm to his forehead. Usually he was the one getting hysterical.

When Finn and Ratso finally quieted, Finn looked Chow in the eye and said, "Go to her."

Chow just fixed him a flat stare.

"Chow, you're obviously very worried about her. Go to her and see if you can help her at all."

Chow was silent for a bit, then nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to return a moment later, a stricken look upon his face.

"She's sealed off her energy signature! I can't find her!"

13B13B

Miss Faragonda and Mukudori studied Shelby's wall. The newspaper clippings attached to the names of dead members of the family told how they died and when. The past thirty years it was always October 31. Halloween. The only other living person on the tree had killed them all, in horrible, grisly ways.

Mukudori burst into tears. "We have to help her! She's going to get killed!"

Faragonda managed to calm her. "I'll go down to the portal station and bring her back. You wait here and have some tea."

Mukudori nodded. She wanted to go too, but the tone in Faragonda's voice suggested it would be a bad idea.

At the portal station, Faragonda asked to be sent to Shelby's homeworld. She entered the portal, only to be thrown back to the station. As she got to her feet, her face paled. Shelby had blocked off any way of getting to her. Whatever she was doing, she wanted to do it alone.

13B13B

Finally, it was Halloween. I paced around the old house, impatiently waiting for Michael to show up.

I looked out the window and there he was, just staring at me. We stayed like that for maybe half an hour before I decided to ease the boredom by playing peek-a-boo. I ducked behind the window sash, but when I looked back out, he was gone.

Sighing, I leaned against a wall and tapped my fingers against my leg. All this waiting for him to stop creeping around and just attack was excruciatingly boring.

Creeeeaak

My breath caught in my throat. About time. I reached for one of the drawings I had scattered about and pulled out a knife. There was a whoosh of air to my left, and I spun, bringing up the knife and blocking his.

He blinked in surprise, but recovered awfully quickly, and brought the knife around to stab me again. I blocked that one too, and this time I let off a stasis spell. It hit him square in the chest and he toppled. The stasis spell will keep him from moving and aging while keeping his joints flexible.

I stepped up to him and set another stasis spell, just to be sure. Michael had a nasty and disconcerting habit of getting back up after sustaining mortal injuries.

To top it off, I cast a shrinking spell on him. Michael shrank until he was about eighteen inches tall. Satisfied, I picked him up and carried him out of the house.

13B13B

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and I'll give you cookies! And here's a challenge: translate Mukudori-Hime to English, tell me what it is and what language, and I'll give you extra cookies! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Not dead… _ I don't really have anything to say, so let's just go to chapter 3! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Halloween, or Winx Club.

13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B 13B13B

I walked to Chow's apartment, carrying the "Mikey-doll". The fight had been surprisingly uneventful, but that was probably the result of extensive planning.

When I got to Chow's place, I knocked on the door, and it was answered by Ratso. When he saw me, his face drained of color and he backed up. I just sighed.

"Ratso, if anymore blood drains from your head, you'll be at risk for a stroke!" I scolded.

A voice that I recognized as Finn's called from inside. "Hey, Ratso! Who is it?"

Ratso looked over his shoulder. "It's Shelby!"

Chow burst into the doorway and pulled me inside, slamming the door behind me. When he was certain I was safe, he bombarded me with questions.

"Are you hurt at all? Is still out there? Do you need help?…" And so on.

Grinning, I held up the "doll". "I got him!"

The three Enforcers stared at Michael in shock.

"He's… so cute…"

Now all eyes were on Ratso.

"Anyways, I was hoping you guys could help find out if there's some sort of magic influencing Michael." I said, giving them my best puppy eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has the ability to wait for decades, and when he gets fatally injured, he just keeps going! You tell me how there's not any magic involved in that!"

Chow sighed. "Fine. We'll take a trip to old man Chan's."

13B13B

At the Chan's, we were greeted by Uncle practically flying out the door, screaming "AAAIIYAAA! No Dark Chi wizards welcome in Uncle's shop!"

"What about a faerie?" I asked, stepping forward.

Uncle calmed instantly. "Oh! Come in! Come in!"

Inside, Uncle turned to us. "How can Uncle help little faerie?"

I held up Michael. "Could you help us find any bad magic on this guy, please?"

Uncle leaned forward, peering closer at Michael, then quickly straightened. "Aaiiyaa! You bring serial killer Michael Myers into Uncle's shop!"

"Michael Myers! Where?" Jade popped up out of nowhere, startling us and looking around eagerly. I glanced at the clock. Tree-thirty in the morning. I turned to Jade.

"Go to bed, Twerp."

Jade glared at me. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Jade, go to bed. You have school in the morning." This was Jackie. He and Tohru shuffled sleepily into the room. They had probably been awakened by Uncle's screaming.

Jade grumbled but went to bed anyways. Uncle took Michael from my hands. "Tohru! Make potion for finding bad magic!"

"Yes, Sensei."

13B13B

At the end of our meeting, we had found that Michael was under the influence of the Curse of Thorn. Uncle and Chow were unable to help me any further than that because it was a Druid spell, from ancient Ireland.

As I walked down the street, I passed a very panicky-looking Dr. Loomis. He was shrieking into his cell phone. Whoever was on the other end clearly didn't agree with him. Finally, in frustration, he hung up and I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump about a foot.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but are you Dr. Loomis?" I asked, trying to look apologetic for startling him.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Shelby Lynne. If you're looking for Michael, I've got him right here." I replied, holding up my "doll". Loomis just glared at me.

"No, I'm serious! Take his mask off!"

He glared some more, then complied. He gasped at what he saw. "What? But- How? This isn't possible!"

"Yes, it is! He's in stasis, and I shrank him. He's gonna stay in stasis until I figure out how to undo the curse."

"CURSE? Are you insane! He's a madman, nothing more!" He shouted.

I checked my watch. "I really have to be going. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Loomis." With that I opened a portal and left him gaping at where I had been standing.

13B13B

At Alfea, I was immediately confronted by Faragonda and Mukudori. Mukudori was in tears while Faragonda looked strained and pissed off.

"Shelby, why didn't you tell us the circumstances surrounding your family- or even let us help? You could have gotten killed!"

I just gave Faragonda a flat look. "To be honest, nearly everyone that goes up against him dies, and I didn't want anyone dying on my behalf. I prefer to keep my friends alive."

"It was still reckless, young lady! You will have detention every day for the next month, sorting the books in the library—without using magic."

I blinked. The library would likely have information on the Curse of Thorn. This was just to perfect. "Yes, Ms. Faragonda." I replied, managing to sound defeated.

13B13B

At the end of the month, I had sorted all of the books, but only one of them had anything about the Curse of Thorn. I read it thoroughly, even taking notes, but there was nothing that told me how to remove the curse. Seething, I crumpled some paper I had been doodling on. Sensing my tension, (how does she do that?) Mukudori asked what was wrong. I sighed. I didn't want to tell her, but I needed help.

"This book. It's the only one in the entire library that has anything about Michael's curse, but nowhere can I find a counter-spell."

"Do you want to ask Ms. Faragonda about it?"

"Might as well."

At her office, Faragonda gave me some tea and asked what the Curse of Thorn was.

"It was created by the Druids on my planet. They're ancient, and believed to be gone. Apparently, that's not the case.

They were excellent mathematicians and had their own alphabet. One of their letters was called Thorn and corresponded with a constellation that appeared occasionally at Samhain, Halloween, so it was also called the Samhain Curse. The Thorn constellation was believed to bring disease, famine, and other bad things.

In the time of the Druids, food shortages were frequent. When the Thorn Constellation appeared, the Druid priests would mark a young boy with the mark of Thorn, and when Samhain arrived, that boy would kill off his entire family. If there were fewer mouths to feed, the community as a whole would last that much longer."

Faragonda sat back, absorbing this information. "So the Curse of Thorn was originally supposed to benefit the community…. What happened to the boy when his family was dead?"

"It was believed that they died, and were buried, along with the rest of their family. But some graves engraved with Thorn, centuries old, have been dug up. The boys who had been cursed had grown while in the graves and still slept, comatose. After growing to maybe tweny-five years, they stopped aging. Their families, of course, were completely decomposed."

"The curse never lifts?"

I shook my head. "I'm hoping to find a way to lift it so Michael may be returned to normal."

Faragonda stared at me for a while, which unnerved me, then smiled and said, "You truly care, don't you? That conviction is what will enable you to break the curse as your magic develops and matures. However, it might not be until you powers are completely mature that the curse will be lifted, and that's not for another three years."

I groaned. Another three years in Prep Central? The thought was unbearable. But I could do it. For Michael.

13B13B

There you have it! The last chapter! There is definitely going to be another part, don't worry. I wanna find out what happens, too. The next part is most likely to be a Winx Club-Halloween crossover. See ya! \(^_^) **+waves+ **


End file.
